


One Hell of a Grandmother

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [14]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 13: Demon
“Oh.  Oh no.  Did my grandma summon another demon?  Dude, listen, she just… she’s confused.”





	

Mark had only answered a call, that’s it.  It was just a normal Tuesday. 

He had been dragged away from his comfortably warm home up into rainy, wet, cold Ireland by a nagging tug at the nape of his neck.  

But the human who summoned him wasn’t exactly the norm.  He would never have expected that an elderly old woman, draped in a pink shawl and fuzzy house slippers, would be standing before him. 

Mark just looked at her for a moment before lifting an eyebrow and glaring at the woman.  How dare she bug him?

“Hello, dear.  I see you look a good bit better than a few of the others.  You’re actually pretty handsome!” 

Mark spoke in a voice like the tip of a razor’s edge, “Others?  What others?” 

“Never mind that, love. I need you to deliver something for me.” 

“What?” Mark was shocked, confused, and slightly impressed all at once, “Ma’am, you do realize you’ve summoned a demon, right?  Look, I have horns and everything!” 

“And they’re very nice horns, dear.  Now, as I was saying-“ 

“Ma’am, seriously-“ 

“Don’t interrupt, young man!! It’s very rude.” 

Mark just blinked owlishly. 

“Now that I have your attention,” she began, holding a basket out to him, “I want you to deliver something for me.  It’s to my grandson, he lives at this address.”  She gave him a piece of paper that had an address scribbled across it in red ink.  

She then turned to walk over to the side of the room and sit in an old rocking chair, “My wife and I will discuss payment with you as soon as you return from this errand.” 

He could do nothing but watch as the old woman picked up a needle and began to sew an old fashioned quilt together by hand. 

“ _Nah_ ,” he thought as he backed away, “ _I really don’t want to fuck with this woman.  I’ll just do whatever she says for free_.” 

Three hours later he finds himself outside the apartment door of what was supposedly the old woman’s grandson, assuming she got the address correct. 

He knocks, then rocks on his feet for a moment, slightly nervous as to what kind of human would be on the other side of the door.  Would he be anything like the old woman? 

When the door finally opened to reveal a handsome green – haired man with sparkling blue eyes and pale skin, Mark nearly chocked on his own spit. 

Mark shouldn’t be anywhere near the man.  After all, he wasn’t welcome in the presence of angels. 

“Oh.  Oh no.  Did my grandma summon another demon? Dude, listen, she just… she’s confused.” 

“Confused.” Mark’s voice was rolling silk, “Confused… about… demons?” 

“Well,” Jack sighed and rubbed at his eyes, “I’m not even sure anymore.  I’m sorry.  Come on in and I’ll make you some tea.” 

This was the strangest family that Mark had ever come in contact with and honestly, he was a little bit frightened. 

“That’s nice and everything,” Mark said, holding out the basket and taking a step back, “but I have other things I need to be doing right now.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow and took the basket.  Mark could hear him mumble a quiet “I don’t even want to know what’s in here.” Before placing it on the ground behind him. 

He sighed and looked Mark in the eye, “Okay then.  Just let me explain.” 

Mark tilted his head, “Okay?” 

Jack leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, Mark couldn’t help but admire the way his body moved.  

His eyes snapped back to Jack’s and he blushed when he began to speak, “I jokingly told her once that no man on Earth could steal my heart.  So, she started looking in places that weren’t Earth in the hopes that if she sends them over here I’d keep one of them.” 

It was the craziest shit that Mark had ever heard and it didn’t even _make sense._

“I know,” he gave Mark a blinding smile, “That’s pretty much the gist of it, though.  I’m sorry she bothered you.” 

“I can’t.”  Mark blurted before he could stop himself. That was supposed to stay in his head. _Fuck._

Jack’s face melted into one of confusion, “Can’t what?” 

Mark’s face was burned scarlet and he chewed at his bottom lip with his fangs, “I can’t be with an angel.  I think that’s punishable by death.” 

Jack was silent for a few moments before giving Mark an evil grin that could rival his own, “Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” he asked, voice like velvet. 

Oh Mark was _so_ going back to hell.


End file.
